1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a retractable window shade, and more particularly to a fan-type shade for a semi-circular window.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Jelic et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,912 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,092 teaches arch window blinds rotatable by the use of a pair of cords attached at the extreme lateral ends of the shade. Sikkema et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,661 teaches a blind for rounded windows in which the operating cords drive a control arm. Schnebly et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,436, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,434 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,112, teaches shading devices for a curved window in two embodiments; the first being a translational deployment moving the shade from its compressed state, upward to cover some or all of the window, the second being a rotational scheme, for a fan type shade. Kidd, U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,070 teaches a split design for a rotational fan type shade. Fleishman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,966 teaches a rather complex fan type blind for an arched window.
The prior art teaches the use of fan-type shades or blinds for curved windows. However, the operating structures of the prior art devices are relatively complex resulting in high initial cost and potential maintenance problems. The prior art also fails to teach a simple, cord pull system devised to operate the shade with relatively little cord pulling as well as little effort. The present invention fulfills these needs in an optimal manner and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.